Merveille
by dimlightcious
Summary: Eren pernah bermimpi. Dulu, dulu sekali. [RivaEre. BL]


**Shingeki no Kyojin** milik Isayama Hajime.

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang bisa diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

.

[Eren pernah bermimpi. Dulu, dulu sekali.]

.

.

.

**MERVEILLE**

oleh **dimlightcious**

.

.

.

Dunia di luar dinding memiliki arti yang berbeda, tergantung setiap individu yang diberi tanya.

Sebagian besar manusia memiliki jawaban serupa, lengkap dengan pupil melebar serta ekspresi horor yang menggelayut wajah; 'itu adalah neraka dimana monster bernama Titan menunggu untuk memakan mereka'.

Dan segelintir kaum minoritas, yang mungkin memiliki sedikit gangguan otak serta dikuasai keingintahuan tanpa tahu batasan diri, akan menyerukan jawaban yang sama, lengkap dengan mata berkilat penuh harap, atau tangan mengepal erat; 'kebebasan'.

.

.

.

_Eren pernah bermimpi._

_Dulu, dulu sekali._

"... Apa kaubilang, bocah?"

"Aku menyukaimu, _Heichou_!"

Likuid hitam di dalam cangkir masih mengepulkan uap panas, menemani beberapa lembar perkamen yang terserak, botol tinta yang tinggal separuh, serta pena bulu yang kini diabaikan. Ekspresi Levi masih sedatar tembok di belakangnya, sementara di seberang meja tempatnya berada, ada sosok remaja temperamental yang barusan mengungkapkan isi hati dengan suara lantang dan posisi sempurna disertai tangan mengepal di depan dada, persis seperti saat menghadiri upacara.

"... Aku tidak tuli. Aku hanya memastikan apa telingaku malfungsi atau pikiranmu yang mulai rusak gara-gara dicekoki eksperimen anehnya Hanji."

"Tidak, Sir. Anda mendengarnya persis seperti apa yang saya katakan."

Kilat mata yang menarik itu muncul lagi; sama seperti ketika Levi pertama bertemu si _Titan-shifter_ dibawah basuhan sinar obor yang temaram di balik jeruji penjara bawah tanah.

Levi mengembalikan atensinya pada lembaran yang menunggu diselesaikan. "Katakan kau memiliki alasan lain yang lebih bagus untuk menggangguku. Aku sedang sibuk."

Levi meraih pena bulunya, memulai coretan diatas perkamen cokelat.

"... Tidak ada. Tidak ada alasan lain. Saya–saya baru saja menyadari apa yang saya rasakan terhadap Anda, dan saya tidak ingin menunda untuk mengatakannya."

Tatapan yang menghujam Eren setelahnya adalah delikan datar yang mematikan.

Hening.

Hening lama.

"Ho."

Kursi berderit, ditarik mundur, Levi bangkit. Suara langkah sepatu bergaung mantap, memutari meja, mempersempit jarak dan berhenti tepat satu meter di hadapan Eren.

Sepuluh detik penuh berlalu dan Eren tidak sadar dia menahan napas. Tangannya yang terkepal di depan dada mulai berkeringat, dan lantai batu dibawah kakinya terasa menghilang hingga dia nyaris kehilangan pusat gravitasi. Berdiri di hadapan pria yang dijuluki sebagai prajurit umat manusia terkuat ini memang memiliki efek seperti itu–setidaknya bagi Eren.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Eren."

Emerald melebar. Sikap sempurna yang ditunjukkan si remaja, goyah. Persis seperti yang Levi prediksikan. Keteguhan di mata itu adalah topeng antisipasi untuk yang terburuk. Benar, Eren mempersiapkan hati untuk mendengar penolakan, namun sekarang–

Dengusan tak berkesan. "Itu yang ingin kaudengar, hm?"

"... Eh?"

Levi memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Lalu, apa maumu setelah itu? Kita berkencan? Melakukan seks semalaman? Menikah dan mengadopsi anak? Hidup bahagia selamanya?"

Rentetan pertanyaan yang tak sempat terjawab.

"Jaeger. Apa rasa 'suka'-mu itu sudah membutakanmu dari dunia di sekelilingmu?"

Levi melabrak maju, Eren menarik kakinya mundur.

"Kaupikir, apa yang akan kaulakukan besok? Bahwa kau akan makan besok? Bahwa kau akan mendapat tidur yang cukup besok? Apa itu yang kaupikirkan?"

Maju selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Si remaja mundur, bersikukuh menjaga jarak, dan tanpa sadar terperangkap diantara selembar pintu kayu tanpa debu dan Levi yang kini menghempaskan kedua telapak tangan di kedua sisi lengannya. Obsidian milik Levi tak berkedip, tak lepas sedetik pun dari zamrud miliknya.

"... Bahwa orang yang ada disampingmu sekarang, akan tetap ada disana besok?"

Eren merasa tenggorokannya kering, tercekat.

Ada serpih ingatan tentang ibunya, yang memarahinya setelah tahu bahwa dia ingin bergabung dengan Survey Corps, sehari sebelum dia masuk ke mulut Titan.

Ada sebersit kenangan tentang Skuad Operasi Khusus, yang memaksanya untuk percaya pada mereka, sehari sebelum mereka direnggut ajal di Hutan Cagar Alam.

"Kalau aku mati nanti, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Eren?"

_Kalau aku terus mencintaimu, dan kau mati, apa yang akan aku lakukan?_

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Eren bukan anak cengeng.

Namun, airmata sudah membanjir di sudut mata, siap meluncur kapan saja.

.

.

.

_Eren pernah bermimpi._

_Dulu, dulu sekali._

Sekumpulan awan berarak malas di kanvas biru. Angin sepoi membelai samar, membuat tangkai-tangkai bunga bergoyang bersamaan. Suara kepak sayap burung terdengar di kejauhan, bergema bersama suara kekanakan Mikasa yang membangunkannya.

Saat itu, dia menangis.

Saat itu, dia tidak ingat mimpinya. Hanya kelebatan samar yang bergerak terlalu cepat. Ketika dia mencoba mengingat, kepalanya sakit. Dia melupakan mimpi aneh itu setelah mengancam Mikasa supaya tidak bilang pada siapa-siapa bahwa dirinya menangis.

Namun, beberapa hari lalu, mimpi yang sama datang. Dan dia mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Cipratan darah diatas bunga lavender. Rumah berkincir yang dikepung Titan-Titan. Boneka-boneka yang dia belikan untuk seseorang tersayang, yang terabaikan di depan perapian rumah. Mayat-mayat yang terserak di hutan. Tubuh ibunya yang diangkat dari reruntuhan, hanya untuk diremukkan diantara gigi-gigi gigantis dan ditelan masuk ke perut Titan.

Dan ada _Heichou _ juga dalam mimpinya.

_Heichou_-nya.

"... Kalau aku mati nanti, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Eren?"

Sama.

Ini adalah adegan yang sama seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apakah juga sama?

Eren menangis tanpa suara. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang memalukan dengan lengan kanan.

"Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan aksi heroik konyol dan menyusulku mati. Karena itulah aku menyebutmu bocah. Berhentilah menjadi naif. Sudah berapa banyak kau melihat orang terdekatmu tewas? Keluarga? Teman? Atasan?"

Isakan Eren semakin menjadi. Kelabu masih mengintai, namun bibir Levi telah terkunci dan berhenti mengumbar kalimat yang merobek luka lama si bocah berambut karamel.

Menghela napas, Levi menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi wajah Eren dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain mengambil saputangan.

"Kau bocah naif yang cengeng. Jangan kira aku punya stok kalimat bijak seperti Erwin untuk menenangkanmu. Aku hanya ahli meruntuhkan mental orang." Tangannya dengan kasar menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipi Eren–tidak, Eren menyadari bahwa Levi sudah mencoba bersikap lembut namun tidak terlalu berhasil.

"M-maaf." Eren menelan ludahnya, suara seraknya jelek sekali. Dia lalu tertawa kecil. "Ternyata, tidak sama."

"Apa?"

"Mimpiku," ucap Eren. "Aku bermimpi menyatakan perasaanku pada _Heichou_, dan _Heichou_ menerimanya. Lalu, lalu kita melakukan–melakukan–"

"Seks?"

Eren mencoba menyembunyikan wajah dengan poninya. Gagal. "U-um."

Levi mengangsurkan saputangannya pada Eren, mundur, dan berjalan menuju kursinya lagi. Tangan meraih secangkir kopi, dia sesap sedikit sambil memejamkan mata, kemudian bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Senyum Eren mengambang. Kosong mengisi di kedua iris emerald-nya yang senantiasa membara.

"Besoknya, Dinding Rose runtuh. Semuanya kacau. Dan mati. _Heichou_ mati."

Pantat cangkir kembali menyentuh tatakannya. Levi menatap lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya pelita di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"... Begitu."

"Anda tidak takut mati, _Heichou_?"

"Sejak masuk Survey Corps, aku bisa mati kapan saja," tukas Levi. "Bahkan jika aku tidak masuk pun, fakta bahwa aku akan mati tidak akan berubah. Apa bedanya? Aku hanya memilih tempat yang lebih layak. Daripada di dunia bawah tanah, aku lebih memilih mati diluar dinding untuk kebebasan umat manusia."

Eren mengamati ekspresi Levi yang sedikit kacau. Ada senyum samar di bibir, namun matanya memerangkapnya dalam duka. Eren sampai pada satu kesadaran bahwa orang ini, yang disebut-sebut sebagai prajurit terkuat, telah kehilangan teman-teman dan orang-orang terdekatnya, jauh lebih lama dan lebih banyak dibanding dirinya.

"Kemarilah, bocah."

"Ah?"

"Kubilang, kemari."

Walau sedikit ragu, Eren mematuhi perintah atasannya. Saputangan yang basah oleh airmatanya digenggam erat di salah satu tangan. Dia mendekati tempat duduk Levi.

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Eren ditarik. Belakang kepalanya dicengkeram, dan bibirnya diraup dalam ciuman ganas.

"Ngggm!?"

"Bocah," Levi melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku tidak takut mati. Tapi, kadang aku merasa ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan–yang akan kusesali saat kesempatan itu hilang jika aku mati nanti. Kita akan melakukan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu. Jika memang besok Dinding Rose runtuh, dan aku mati, aku tidak akan menyesal karena sudah mencampakkan bocah sialan yang jadi objek mimpi basahku."

"A-apa?!"

"Bercanda." Sesuatu yang mirip kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Levi. Dia membimbing yang lebih muda untuk duduk diatas kedua pahanya, dan kembali membawanya dalam ciuman.

Itu adalah malam damai terakhir bagi mereka.

Besoknya, Dinding Rose benar-benar runtuh dan semua terjadi sesuai mimpi Eren.

.

.

.

_Eren bermimpi._

_Dulu, dulu sekali._

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah."

Likuid hitam di dalam cangkir masih mengepulkan uap panas, menemani beberapa lembar perkamen yang terserak, botol tinta yang tinggal separuh, serta pena bulu yang digenggam di tangan kanan. Ekspresi Levi masih sedatar tembok di belakangnya, sementara di seberang meja tempatnya berada, ada sosok remaja temperamental yang baru bangun tidur; kepala menempel pada kedua lengan yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Levi..."

Gerakan menulis Levi terhenti. Kehangatan telapak tangan yang berlabuh diatas punggung tangannnya membuat atensinya teralih.

"Eren." Nadanya turun, apa itu ilusi atau memang suaranya terdengar penuh afeksi? Eren tak tahu lagi. "... Kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

.

.

.

**_... end._**

.

Congrats. Fik BL perdana saya di FFn. Yey.

Btw sejak kapan Levi banting setir jadi filosofis.

Adegan terakhir mirip sama episode awal dimana Mikasa ngebangunin Eren setelah dia dapet mimpi entah apa, dan nangis. Kemungkinan Eren semacem cenayang atau sejenisnya.

Niat awalnya studi karakter Levi. Hasil akhirnya romens bl gagal ending gantung plot lompat-lompat kecepetan nggak jelas. Hahahah idk orz. But, please enjoy.


End file.
